


Sherl

by BlueVelvetSociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angelo's Restaurant, Blind Date, Come Shot, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Premature Ejaculation, Sherlock's little cock, Teenagers, Virgin Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetSociopath/pseuds/BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: Sherlock no necesita una pareja, es absurdo. Está perfectamente bien a solas, pero la insistencia de Irene y Molly al decirle que tener una pareja le hará una persona más "feliz", termina haciéndole ceder, sin saber lo que le espera en aquel restaurante.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo mucho que decir sobre este fic, ciertamente xD Lo he escrito pensando principalmente en cómo es que habría sido una primera cita entre John y Sherlock si se hubiesen conocido cuando eran adolescentes.

— Tienes razón. Creo que compartir mi vida con alguien de un coeficiente intelectual mucho menor al mío podría ser increíblemente divertido — aceptó Sherlock de manera irónica, por lo que sus amigas, conociéndole de sobra y tras escuchar aquellas palabras, no hicieron más que rodar los ojos. — En serio, chicas... ¿de verdad tengo cara de querer pasar más de quince minutos con alguien a quien no estoy ni remotamente interesado en conocer? 

— Sólo era una sugerencia, cara de nutria. No es necesaria tanta ironía. Molly y yo sólo creímos que te gustaría conocer a alguien con quien puedas divertirte o invitar a tu casa a hacer lo que sea que haces — murmuró Irene, hundiendo su tenedor en una hoja de lechuga en su ensalada. — Tampoco es que nos importe si prefieres pasar el resto de tu vida a solas. 

Molly dejó escapar un suspiro. A veces se preguntaba cómo es que había terminado siendo novia de uno de aquellos dos locos y mejor amiga del otro. 

— Lo que intentamos decirte, Sherlock, es que puede que de verdad haya alguien allá afuera con quien puedas congeniar... No todo el mundo tiene un coeficiente intelectual tan alto como el tuyo, pero créeme que hay personas excepcionalmente inteligentes, que pueden tener gustos muy similares a los tuyo. Nunca sabes si saliendo de aquí te encontrarás con un chico o una chica a quien le encanten las abejas y quieras compartir con ella o él tus conocimientos sobre ellas — contribuyó Molly, al parecer sin querer sonar de una forma a la que Sherlock le resultase chocante. 

Sherlock resopló con exasperación, llevándose las manos al cabello para revolverlo. Dejó caer los hombros de manera cansada, como si de verdad estuviese harto de escuchar aquellas insistencias por parte de sus amigas. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de todo lo que decía y su falta de empatía e interés por otros seres,  había ocasiones en las que se encontraba pensando en cómo sería su vida si pudiese conocer a alguien con los mismos intereses que él, o que por lo menos fuese capaz de entablar una conversación con él sin terminar aburriéndolo tras haber dicho cuatro palabras. Sus verdaderas amistades, siendo contadas hasta ese momento con 17 años, se limitaban a sólo cuatro, y no estaba seguro de si es que su hermano Mycroft podía contar como un verdadero amigo. La única persona con la que realmente había sentido que tenía una buena amistad, había sido Víctor Trevor, pero tras el cambio de institutos del que tuvo que ser parte por la mudanza de su familia a las afueras de Londres, habían terminado perdiendo todo contacto. Ahora, sin embargo, tenía a Irene y Molly, que también las consideraba ya buenas amigas, pero como observador de cada mínimo detalle, se había dado cuenta de que él salía sobrando en ese dúo amoroso. Irene y Molly le habían asegurado hasta el cansancio que ellas no tenían problema con invitarle a salir con ellas, fuese una cita a no, pero lo cierto era que a Sherlock, lejos de incomodarle ser un tercero, le causaba cierto pesar no tener alguien a quien susurrarle algo al oído y reír como un par de críos tras ello, o a quien tomar de la mano cuando caminaban por el centro comercial. Era cursi, todo aquello lo era, por supuesto, pero muy en el fondo, al igual que todo el mundo, Sherlock se había encontrado deseando saber cómo se sentiría tener a ese alguien con quien compartir. 

— Igual... en caso de que estuviese interesado en hacerlo... ¿cómo se supone que llegaría a encontrarme con una persona que pueda llamar mi atención? No me veo andando por la calle y mirando a las personas que pasan con la esperanza de ver si es que su ropa me dice algo que pueda ser interesante — murmuró Sherlock, no muy seguro de querer dar ese paso. 

Ambas chicas, que habían estado esperando otro comentario mordaz, se quedaron con la boca abierta, incrédulas. Sherlock alzó la mirada de sobre la patata frita solitaria en su plato y observó la expresión de ambas chicas, frunciendo el ceño al no tener respuesta de ninguna de las dos.  _"Bien, al demonio"_ , pensó al llegar a la conclusión de que en verdad aquello era una auténtica tontería. 

— Olvídenlo, es una estupidez — dijo, desestimando sus palabras con un gesto de su mano, tomando del asiento de al lado su mochila para salir disparado del lugar antes de comenzar a recibir burla alguna de sus amigas, no estaba de humor para ello. 

— Sherlock, espera — le interrumpió Molly al tomarlo de una de las correas en su mochila. — No es una estupidez... Nos hemos sorprendido porque de verdad no esperábamos que te pudiese interesar. De verdad queremos ayudar si es que quieres intentarlo. 

Sherlock frunció el ceño, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. No había en ellos pizca alguna de mofa, por lo que, resignado, terminó por sentarse de nuevo en su lugar en aquella cafetería. Molly le sonrió genuinamente y continuó diciendo: 

— Quieres saber cómo podrías llegar a hablar directamente con alguien, ¿cierto? — le preguntó. Sherlock asintió, prestando más atención de la que nunca antes les había prestado a ambas mujeres. — Bien, eso es lo más fácil. Hay un lugar cerca de Regent's Park, es un restaurante que se llama Angelo's. Es conocido por ser uno de los pocos lugares especializados también en organizar citas a ciegas. Llegas al lugar y preguntas por el test para citas a ciegas, sé que suena raro, pero es así como lo hacen y parecen tener muy buenos resultados. Yo jamás lo he hecho, pero he escuchando que cuenta con varias preguntas para que brindes un poco más de información sobre ti y con quién podrías terminar teniendo algo en común. — Sherlock hizo una mueca, no estando del todo seguro de si es que siquiera quería tomarse la molestia de llenar un tonto formulario, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.  Molly le dedicó una suave sonrisa y continuó: — Ellos van a ponerse en contacto contigo cuando tengan un resultado compatible al tuyo. Te ofrecerán una reservación y un día en que puedas asistir a esa cita, junto con el horario, por supuesto. Tú te presentas, buscas la mesa que te han indicado y te encuentras con esta persona o le esperas. 

Sherlock resopló largamente, como si de sólo escuchar todas aquellas indicaciones, su interés por tal cosa se hubiese ido por completo a la basura. Miró a Adler, que había continuado comiendo su ensalada mientras escuchaba atenta a Molly al explicar los pasos a seguir. 

— No pierdes nada con intentarlo, ¿sabes? — comentó Irene tras percatarse de la mirada de Sherlock en ella. — Yo no confío mucho en esas cosas, pero para ti puede resultar siendo bueno. Nunca se sabe — agregó, encogiéndose de hombros mientras veía la hora en su teléfono. Faltaba poco para que tuviesen que retomar sus clases. 

Sherlock lo meditó un momento, considerando las palabras de ambas chicas. Al final, con una suave mueca, terminó por decir: — Está bien... Iré al terminar las clases. ¿Irían conmigo? — preguntó, mirando a ambas. Tanto Irene como Molly asintieron, delatando a Sherlock que tras aquella suave sonrisa en ambas, había un gran entusiasmo y curiosidad, misma que sin duda comenzaban a contagiarle. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

— ¡Entra de una vez, por Dios! — le instó Irene mientras lo empujaba para adentrarse a Angelo's. Sherlock, durante el transcurso de las clases después de su descanso en la cafetería, parecía haber cambiado repentinamente de opinión, hasta el punto de negarse siquiera a entrar al restaurante y pedir información por el supuesto test de compatibilidad. 

— ¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡Ya lo pensé y es una horrible idea, no quiero tener una cita con alguien que nunca en mi vida he visto! — objetó Sherlock, reacio a ceder mientras se aferraba con ambas manos al marco de la puerta. Molly miraba a ambos, entre avergonzada y divertida, mientras que los demás pasaban al lado de los tres intentando no mirarles fijamente como si fuesen un espectáculo de comedia. 

— ¡Pudiste haberlo dicho antes de llegar al maldito lugar! He tenido que cancelar una cita importante con Molly por tu culpa, así que vas-a-entrar-a-ese-maldito-lugar — gruñó Irene, puntuando sus palabras con cada nuevo empujón que logró hacer que Sherlock entrase al lugar sin perturbar el ambiente dentro del lugar. Había varias mesas ocupadas por parejas, en su mayoría muy jóvenes, que como era fácil de suponer, estaban en una de esas famosas citas a ciegas. 

— Esto es ridículo — gruñó Sherlock por lo bajo, volviendo a abotonarse la camisa que entre el forcejeo había terminado por abrirse en la parte superior. Molly se adentró al lugar con un ligero suspiro y sugirió a Sherlock: 

— Yo hablaré con el encargado de los tests si es eso lo que te molesta — tomó a Sherlock del brazo y caminó hasta una pequeña ventanilla que a simple vista se podía notar que no contaba con más que una silla, un anaquel en la parte del fondo y una computadora sobre un mostrador. — Uh... disculpe... ¿está disponible? — preguntó Molly, asomándose un poco por sobre el mostrador en busca de quien fuese el encargado. 

Sherlock no paraba de mirar de un lado a otro, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido, pasando de la duda al aburrimiento que le había llevado hasta ahí. El lugar era muy simple, casi como una posada, pensó. Pero mientras recorría con la mirada a cada pareja del lugar, se encontró con la enorme sorpresa de que, en efecto, no era ese tipo de lugar que mostraba su disgusto al permitir la entrada a parejas del mismo sexo pues, allá en una de las mesas al centro, se encontraban dos chicos que se sonreían en complicidad. Sherlock pensó que, para que aquellos chicos se mostrasen tan cercanos, casi como en una verdadera relación, su cita a ciegas debía haber sido todo un éxito. 

— Así que después de todo los chicos son lo tuyo — observó Irene a su lado, viendo también a la misma pareja que había atraído la atención de Sherlock. — Siempre tuve mis sospechas, pero verificar ayuda mucho. 

Sherlock la miró desconcertado. A esas alturas creía que ya todo el mundo había notado que sus preferencias distaban mucho de las de otros chicos. Sintió la tensión de su cuerpo abandonarlo poco a poco y dejó que sus brazos regresasen a sus costados. Suspiró largamente y, dudando sobre decirlo o no, le reveló a Irene: 

— Tengo miedo, ¿de acuerdo? — guardó silencio un momento, mientras sentía la mirada confundida de Irene en él, junto a esa ceja alzada que siempre le demandaba una respuesta más detallada. — Tengo miedo de que la persona con quien pueda quedar, termine buscando cualquier excusa para dejarme solo... En serio, ¿quién estaría interesado siquiera en tener algún tipo de relación conmigo? — preguntó de manera retórica, pero aquello poco le importó a Irene, pues de igual forma le respondió: 

— De verdad que eres un cabrón, Sherlock. ¿Te preguntas quién estaría interesado en tener una relación contigo? Por Dios, podrías tener a quien se te dé la gana rogándote por algo de atención. Y te lo digo muy, muy en serio — dijo eso último con cierto reproche, permitiendo a Sherlock, impactado como estaba por sus palabras, observar como miraba de soslayo a Molly. — Si estás solo es porque así lo has querido tú, Sherlock. Esta, si es que te importa de verdad, es una buena oportunidad para permitir que por fin alguien pueda estar cerca de ti y puedas permitirle conocerte mejor. Te puedo asegurar que habrá más de un chico con el que de verdad puedas congeniar. 

Sherlock se quedó atónito ante aquellas palabras. Jamás había visto la situación como tal pues, si bien él mismo se había creado sus propios muros para evitar que alguien entrase en su fortaleza, no tenía idea alguna de que de aquella forma no sólo alejaba a quienes pudiesen hacerle daño, sino a todo aquel que quisiese acercarse con un propósito distinto. Bajó la mirada un momento, aún confundido y asimilando las palabras recién recibidas. Hasta que a lado de él, Molly, que seguía insistiendo en busca del encargado, dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando el hombre en cuestión se adentró de la nada al lugar tras el mostrador. 

— Buen día, jovencita. ¿Deseas hacer el test de compatibilidad para encontrar a tu chico ideal en una cita a ciegas? — preguntó el hombre con entusiasmo notorio y una alegre sonrisa.

— Uh… no, perdone. En realidad quien está interesado en hacerlo es mi amigo — aclaró Molly, girándose a ver a Sherlock, que le miraba algo atónito.

El hombre detrás del mostrador echó un vistazo hacía donde la chica de cabellos rojizos miraba y se encontró con aquel chico alto y pálido con expresión de atontamiento. Sonrió y con un movimiento de su mano le instó a acercarse.

— Ven, muchacho. No tengas miedo de intentarlo. ¿Cómo te llamas? — le preguntó mientras fijaba su mirada en la computadora sobre el mostrador.

Sherlock miró un momento a Irene, dudoso aún entre quedarse o salir corriendo por la puerta, pero al final terminó por acercarse a donde el hombre se encontraba, respondiéndole:

— Uhm… Me llamo Sherlock — el hombre tecleó su nombre y enseguida le preguntó su edad y datos más básicos. — Tengo 17 años, estudio química-física en la universidad… — reveló, al igual que otras preguntas para que después el hombre le permitiese rellenar las preguntas del test correspondiente.

Irene y Molly, aprovechando que por la mueca de Sherlock, aquello prometía ser algo tardado, tomaron una de las mesas y compraron un par de bocadillos mientras se ponían algo melosas. Sherlock, por su parte, mientras leía cada pregunta fruncía más el ceño, preguntándose qué importancia podría llegar a tener sus creencias religiosas. Algunas preguntas le parecían ridículas, pues le parecía tonto que una pregunta sobre si la altura era algo de mucho interés para una relación, figurase en aquel test. No iba a mentir, a él le importaba de cierta forma, pero no lo veía como algo verdaderamente importante, porque si lo pensaba detenidamente, en caso de que conociese a alguien que tuviese cosas en común con él pero fuese de una estatura menor a la suya, no iba a perder interés en él solo por eso. Pero también tenía en cuenta que muchas personas quizá si tendrían aquel dato como algo realmente relevante. Al final, con un largo suspiro de aburrimiento, terminó por contestar las preguntas faltantes. Envió el test tal como la página indicaba y agradeció al hombre con una suave y casi forzosa sonrisa.

Al regresar sobre sus pasos para encontrarse con sus amigas, Sherlock buscó discretamente con la mirada a la pareja de chicos que antes habían llamado su atención, pero ya no logró encontrarlos. Era algo lindo de ver, pero por desgracia no tendría la fortuna de verlo de nuevo. Sus amigas, en cambio, habían pasado de estar abrazadas compartiendo una malteada, a darse dulces y cariñosos besos. Sherlock carraspeó, un poco incómodo por tener que interrumpirlas, pero tampoco encontraba conveniente salir del lugar sin más que decir.

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó Molly un poco sonrojada.

— Sí… no sé cómo es que ayudará la mayoría de preguntas en ese test para que pueda encontrar a alguien, pero espero que por lo menos tenga un resultado aceptable — comentó Sherlock, encogiéndose de brazos, sin querer darle mucha importancia al asunto, pero lo cierto era que, en el fondo, deseaba que de verdad pudiese por fin conocer a ese alguien especial.

— Deja de buscar lógica a todo, Sherlock, por Dios — le reprendió Irene mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba de la mano a Molly para salir por fin del lugar. — Si esas cosas funcionan, tendrás un buen resultado y alguien con quien tener una cita agradable dependiendo de lo que hagas o digas, pero si no resulta más que ser un juego tonto, podrás seguir con tu vida como si esto nunca hubiese pasado.

Sherlock consideró sus palabras mientras caminaba al lado de ellas. Irene tenía razón; debía considerar los pros y los contras de aquello, y al final decidir la importancia que de verdad quería darle a tal asunto. O por lo menos eso pensaba mientras se dirigían al parque pues, al regresar a su hogar, con el lugar completamente a solas y en silencio, la duda de si es que había alguien compatible con él allá afuera, le comenzaba a importar demasiado, hasta el punto de estar pendiente de su teléfono día y noche, dentro de clases y fuera de las mismas, esperando a que aquel mensaje que le confirmase que de hecho tenía ya una cita por fin llegase.

Miércoles, jueves y viernes pasaron como una brisa por la mañana. Sin noticia alguna sobre si la dichosa cita en verdad se haría. Las inseguridades y dudas sobre si es que de verdad por lo menos alguien había congeniado con él, daban vueltas en la cabeza de Sherlock, hasta que el sábado, mientras leía un nuevo libro adquirido sobre apicultura, su teléfono sonó. Lo tomó con algo de fastidio, sin siquiera mirar quién llamaba.

— ¡Enhorabuena, Sherlock! — exclamó la voz al otro lado de la línea, voz que Sherlock de inmediato reconoció como la del hombre rechoncho que le había preguntado por su nombre. En aquel momento, sin saber si debía sentirse ciertamente exasperado por el tono de voz, o nervioso por querer saber el motivo por el que le felicitaba, escuchó atento. — ¡Hemos encontrado para ti a la cita ideal para este domingo por la noche! ¿Estarás libre? — preguntó el hombre.

Sherlock sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre tras aquellas palabras. Una suave sonrisa comenzaba a curvar sus labios, intentando procesar las palabras.

— Uh… claro, estoy… estoy libre el domingo. ¿A qué hora? — preguntó quizá con demasiado entusiasmo, sintiendo incluso cómo un suave calor reptaba por sus mejillas.

— Tu cita es a las diecinueve horas, en el mismo lugar en el que has hecho el test. Les prepararemos una mesa especial cerca de la ventana, la número ocho, para que disfruten de la velada. Te deseo mucha suerte, Sherlock — explicó el hombre que, estando a punto de dar fin a la llamada, fue interrumpido por un muy aturdido Sherlock.

— ¡Espere! Cómo… ¿cómo se llama él? — preguntó, asimilando y deseando con toda su alma que tal como había especificado en el test, su cita fuese un hombre.

— Oh! Cierto. Su nombre es John. John Watson de diecinueve años — aclaró el hombre, y con una última felicitación, colgó la llamada.

— John Watson… — repitió Sherlock aún contra el teléfono, sin creer aún que de verdad aquello estaba pasando. — Y tiene diecinueve años… — aquello le hizo sentir un suave cosquilleo en el vientre. Se apartó el teléfono del oído y lo dejó sobre la mesa mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña risa incrédula, sabiendo que aquella noche no podría dormir un solo segundo, pensando en cómo sería John Watson, quien le habían prometido, sería su cita ideal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tú:** Me han llamado ayer, se los juro. Estaba leyendo un nuevo libro que he conseguido y mi teléfono sonó. No tenía muchos ánimos de hablar pero aun así contesté y el tipo del restaurante me dijo que habían encontrado a alguien compatible.  **8:34**

 **Mol:** ¡Te dije que encontrarían a alguien! ¿Cuándo se verán? ¿A qué hora? ¿Qué ropa usarás?                                                                         **8:36**

 **Adler:** Molly está incluso más emocionada que tú, creo... Como sea. Espero que no termines arruinándolo, Sherlock.                                   **8:40**

 **Adler:** Puede que el tipo parezca un idiota, pero dale una oportunidad. No lo hagas correr tan rápido, o mejor no lo hagas correr.                **8:41**  

 **Mol:** Sherlock no lo hará correr, Irene. No seas tan aguafiestas. Estoy segura que cuando se vean, será como un flechazo, y se enamorarán, y estarán toda la noche haciéndose ojitos, y van a besarse para antes que la cita termine, lo sé. Y sí, Irene, estoy emocionada, y mucho.           **8:45**      

 **Tú:** No pienso hacerlo correr, a menos que sea realmente un idiota. Pero no sé... Algo me dice que será alguien agradable. ¡Tiene 19 años! Se llama John Watson, nos veremos hoy, a las 7:00 en Angelo's. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué ropa usaré, estoy  muy nervioso.                  **8:48**             

 **Mol:** ¡¿19 años?! o.O Ok. Ok. Cálmate. ¿Por qué no usas esa camisa morada que te queda tan bien? ¡Oh la de color tinto! Te ves muy guapo con esa camisa, Sherlock. Seguro al chico se le cae la baba si te ve con esa camisa. No sé si deberías usar ropa muy formal.                                    **8:52**

 **Mol:** ¿Quizá algunos jeans? ¿Usas siquiera tenis? Jamás te he visto vestido así. **8:53**  

 **Adler:** Espera... ¿John Watson? ¿El John Watson del equipo de rugby? ¿Ese John Watson? Ufff... Si es quien creo que es, Sherlock, fue un gusto conocerte. De verdad. Molly, despídete de Sherlock. Es hombre muerto.                                                                                                        **8:55**

 **Tú:** ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué John? ¿Cuál equipo de rugby? ¿Lo conoces? ¡Adler, dime! ¡¿Por qué el "ufff"?!                                                       **8:56**

 **Tú:** ¡Adler, responde! ¿Quién es ese John? ¡Por qué soy hombre muerto, dime!                                                                                               **9:02**

 **Tú:** ¡Irene! ¡¡Dimeeeeeeee!! ¡Molly, dile que me lo diga! ¡Lee los malditos mensajes! ¡Mollyyyyyyy!                                                                 **9:12**

 **Adler:** ¡Estaba llamando por teléfono, cara de nutria! Voy de salida, cuando regrese te cuento. Molly, te amo, terroncito <3 Hasta luego.     **9:16**

 **Tú:** ¡No! ¡No te vayas, maldita sea! ¡Dime! ¡Irene, dime! ¡No puedo esperar hasta que regreses, dímelo!                                                         **9:20**

 **Molly:** ¡Hola! :D ¿De qué me perdí? Me llamaron para almorzar <3                                                                                                                 **9:24**

 **Tú:** Tu maldita novia conoce a John Watson, dice que está en el equipo de rugby y que soy hombre muerto. Le he preguntado quién es y no me ha respondido nada. ¡Se ha marchado sin decirme nada! ¡Odio a tu novia!                                                                                                          **9:27**

 **Molly:** Bueno... supongo que tenía prisa. Acabo de leer los mensajes. No entiendo por qué dice eso de hombre muerto, tampoco ese "ufff" -_-' Voy a intentar llamarle, ahora debo llevar a mis hermanos a la escuela. Hasta luego, Sherlock. Mucha suerte :3 

 **Tú:** ¡Y ahora tú también te vas! ¡Agh! Par de brujas ¬_¬'                                                                                                                                 **9:32**

 **Tú:** Si ese tipo me mata y me tira en el Támesis, ustedes dos van a cargar con ello en sus conciencias.                                                           **9:35**

 

**──────── ❖ ────────**

 

─Maldita camisa... ─gruñó Sherlock mientras se abotonaba aquella camisa de color morado que Molly le había asegurado que le quedaría a la perfección. Estaba nervioso, hasta el punto de luchar contra esa necesidad de casi morderse las uñas o entrar en pánico y quererse encerrar en el armario de su habitación. Aquellos mensajes que había compartido con Irene y Molly, le habían dejado pensando infinidad de cosas, ninguna buena para mayor horror. Irene conocía al chico con quien tendría una cita, pero por los mensajes que había dado, no parecía ser una persona muy amable. O quizá, si lo pensaba desde otra perspectiva, ese "ufff", podría ser porque Irene, teniendo sus preferencias sexuales muy marcadas, aún así había encontrado a John Watson ciertamente atractivo o irresistible. ─ De ninguna manera ─ murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Agregar que era hombre muerto no había hecho absolutamente nada por mejorar la situación. 

Todo el día había estado pensando en ello. Sus ánimos y entusiasmo por encontrar a alguien con quien congeniar, se había ido por el drenaje. Ahora no podía pensar en nada más que tomar su teléfono, llamar al restaurante aquel y cancelar la dichosa cita, pero no podía, no se atrevía. Tenía miedo, uno que para que su enojo fuese mayor, era ciertamente injustificable. No iba por la calle diciendo que no temía a nada ni a nadie, pero debía ser una situación muy difícil la que lograse tal descontrol en él. Verse en un lugar con un completo desconocido era sin dudas una de esas situaciones. Y sin embargo, sabiendo que aquello podría salir horriblemente mal, se encontraba extrayendo su ropa de su armario, pensando en qué ropa haría juego, si debía peinar su cabello de una forma distinta o solo revolverlo como hacía siempre. 

─ ¡Ugh! ─ bramó, lanzando uno de los pantalones de vestir color gris oscuro sobre su cama. ─ Deja de pensar por una vez en tu vida, Sherlock Holmes ─ se reprendió en voz alta, llevándose ambas manos al rostro para acallar aquel grito de frustración que le quemaba la garganta. ─ De acuerdo... balance de probabilidades: Es un lugar público. Habrá muchas personas teniendo citas o sólo yendo por una cena romántica. Punto a favor.... Tiene diecinueve años, estudia en el mismo instituto que yo, está en el equipo de rugby. Los demás deben conocerle. ¡¿Pero por qué yo no?! ─ exclamó, logrando que con aquellas dudas el estrés se presentase a tan solo dos horas de conocerse con aquel chico que en menos de veinticuatro horas ya había puesto su mundo de cabeza. ─ ¿Quién eres, John Watson? ─ le preguntó a la nada. Respiró largamente, cerrando los ojos en un intento por tranquilizarse un poco. ─ Tranquilo, Sherlock. No es como si John vaya a terminar siendo una versión más joven de _*Rodney Alcala_ _*..._ ─ aquel pensamiento que había rondado por su mente, suponía ser algo chistoso dado la situación, pero lejos de causarle risa le hizo tensarse aún más.

Sherlock, después de haberse torturado mentalmente con cada posible escenario que pudiese presentarse una vez que llegase a Angelo's, decidió por fin dejar que sucediese lo que sea que el destino, por más que no creyese en algo así, tuviese preparado para él. Había conseguido por fin la ropa que usaría: su camisa morada de seda, un pantalón de vestir ajustado en las partes necesarias y sus zapatos habituales. Había optado por usar el cabello como siempre, solo algo revuelto. Se puso un poco de loción con olor a jazmín y revisó una última vez su teléfono, dejando un mensaje para las chicas, que al parecer, habían planeado estrátegicamente todo para no estar presentes en aquel día en caso de que Sherlock necesitase ayuda urgente si entraba de nuevo en pánico. 

 **Tú:** Chicas, ya es hora. Estoy horriblemente nervioso, falta muy poco para que me encuentre con John en la dichosa cita. Espero que todo vaya bien porque de verdad tengo mucho miedo. Adler, si de verdad hay algo mal con este chico, te juro que si sobrevivo, voy a buscarte y estrangularte, lo prometo                                                                                                                                                                                                         **17:43**

Respiró profundamente una última vez y se guardó su teléfono para después salir de casa, detener un taxi y dar la dirección del restaurante. Fuese quien fuese John Watson, esa misma noche lo descubriría. 

 

**──────── ❖ ────────**

 

El reloj en su teléfono marcaba ya las dieciocho horas y cincuenta minutos. Su viaje en taxi había terminado hacía quince minutos, minutos que permaneció fuera del lugar, sin pensar siquiera en echar un vistazo al exterior o siquiera por la gran ventana en la que se suponía que su mesa le esperaba, misma que no tenía idea alguna si es que ya estaría ocupada por su tan, antes, esperada cita John. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, las manos le sudaban ligeramente y no podía parar de morder su labio inferior, sabiendo que para ese momento, el mismo debía estar ya ligeramente rojo por la exagerada cantidad de mordidas. Había agradecido que el lugar tuviese acceso a internet, pues creía que por lo menos para ese momento alguna de sus amigas ya habría contestado a sus mensajes. Pero no, no había un solo mensaje nuevo o llamada perdida en su bandeja, absolutamente nada. 

Miró una y otra vez las calles, observando cómo poco a poco la luz del día se iba ocultando para dar paso al lento anochecer que se avecinaba. Respiró profundo, ya no podía atrasar más lo inevitable. Miró una última vez su teléfono: nada. Lo guardó y decidido, con paso firme, se adentró al lugar. Había pocas parejas "mala señal". Vio al dueño del restaurante que, con una sonrisa, le señaló el lugar a su izquierda, donde su mesa estaba. Sherlock se tensó y con el miedo aún palpitando dentro de sí, se giró y lo vio por fin. Su corazón latió desbocado en aquel momento. El chico era increíblemente sexy, de cabello rubio, peinado hacia atrás, facciones suaves pero varoniles. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero y una camisa a cuadros debajo de la misma. Se le veía embelesado en su teléfono, pero no de la forma en la que se encontraría un chico mensajeando a su novia. En ese momento, Sherlock comprendió aquel "ufff" de Irene, y el por qué le aseguraba ser hombre muerto. John era el sueño de toda adolescente, no le sorprendería que tuviese a todas las chicas del instituto tras él, más aun siendo jugador de rugby. Las chicas lo matarían si es que aquella cita resultaba tener éxito. Y entonces, John alzó la mirada y Sherlock logró ver aquella mirada de un profundo azul, fija en él. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció.  

─ Uh... Hola, John... ─ titubeó, parpadeando por un momento con insistencia. 

John le miró un poco confundido, de la forma en que Sherlock pudo sentir cómo sus ojos se deslizaban por cada parte de su cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies y de regreso hasta su rostro. Sherlock se quedó congelado, con el corazón latiéndole al borde del infarto, esperando a escucharle por primera vez, y así lo hizo, pero no con las palabras que le habría gustado escuchar. 

─ Oh... eres... eres un chico... ─ murmuró John, demostrando ahora con su voz lo confundido que estaba. Estiró la mano y tomó una pequeña tarjeta que descansaba contra un pequeño salero y lo leyó para después mostrárselo a Sherlock. ─ La tarjeta dice Sherl... y bueno... yo... con tus respuestas en el test, las abejas, el violín... creí... creí que serías una chica... 

Una punzada ardiente atravesó el corazón de Sherlock al escuchar eso. Sintió aquella píldora de amargura esparcir su sabor en toda su boca, mientras que sus piernas parecían fallar.  _"Demasiado bueno para ser verdad",_ pensó mientras sentía cómo un suave ardor en sus ojos anunciaba la venida de las lágrimas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rodney Alcala fue un asesino en serie que participó en un juego televisivo sobre citas llamado "The Dating Game". Asesinó a 4 mujeres y una niña de 12 años*


	4. Chapter 4

Debía salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible, aquello lo tenía más que claro. Ya bastante había tenido con aquellas palabras que le habían estrujado el corazón de la manera más vil que alguien podría imaginar. No quería pensar que había pasado por todo ese nerviosismo y miedo por nada, pero en realidad así era, así era como había terminado todo, con él al borde de las lágrimas y John, el perfecto John, defraudado por lo que en realidad había terminado siendo un malentendido. Sherlock no quería saber siquiera quién había sido el animal que había cometido el error de escribir  _Sherl_  en esa tarjeta, o quién no había pensado en decirle antes a John que se encontraría con un hombre y no una chica que lo atraería con el contoneo de sus caderas y coquetería nata. El nudo seguía apretando su garganta y sus piernas estaban a nada de ceder; era momento de salir de aquel lugar, regresar a casa y hacer lo que Adler había dicho: hacer como si aquello nunca hubiese pasado. 

— Entiendo, yo... lo lamento. No tenía... no tenía idea de que tú... — titubeó Sherlock, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza en un intento por no pensar en cosas que terminarían con un resultado peor y más doloroso. — Olvídalo, ya me voy... — hizo un gesto vago hacia John, quien algo idiotizado por lo que pasaba, sólo atinó a ponerse de pie a tropezones y tomar la mano de Sherlock para no dejarlo ir. 

— Espera, por favor... — murmuró John, ahora siendo él quien parpadeaba con insistencia y sin comprender nada aún. Sherlock sintió que cada vello en su piel se erizó ante aquel tacto y la calidez de la mano de John en torno a su muñeca. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, esperando a lo que fuese que John tuviese que decirle. —... uh, yo... Disculpa, es que me ha tomado por sorpresa todo este malentendido. Yo asistí esperando encontrarme con una chica dulce con un inmenso amor por las abejas y amante de la música, pero me terminé encontrando con un chico lindo y delicado como tú... — acarició con su pulgar la muñeca de Sherlock, haciendo que aquel simple movimiento le robase el aliento. — Siéntate, por favor — le pidió con una suave sonrisa, sin soltar aún su mano. 

Era el momento de Sherlock para no comprender absolutamente nada. John era heterosexual, esa era la historia que se había formado en mente y que estaba seguro que era verídica. ¿Entonces por qué le tomaba de aquella forma de la mano, le miraba casi con adoración y le halagaba al decir que era un chico lindo y delicado? Más tarde que temprano y, sin terminar aún de procesar todo aquello, Sherlock sintió cómo un suave sonrojo comenzaba a teñir sus mejillas. Sin intentar apartar su mano del agarre de John, se acercó de nuevo a la mesa y tomó asiento, sintiendo en esa ocasión cómo los cálidos dedos de John acariciaban una última vez su mano y se apartaban. 

— Yo no... no soy una chica... — obvió de manera tonta, pues su cerebro aún no parecía querer cooperar con él. Boqueó un par de veces, cerrando los ojos e intentando aclarar sus ideas mientras escuchaba a John reírse por aquel comentario más que obvio. 

— Me queda claro que no, Sherlock. Y me alegro por ello — reveló John, muy para sorpresa de Sherlock que abrió los ojos por completo y los fijó en John, que a pesar de notarsele divertido, también se le notaba increíblemente cómodo con la situación, dejando a Sherlock con una sola duda que moría por aclarar. 

— ¿No te molesta que no sea la chica que esperabas? — le preguntó, contrayendo sus facciones como si aquello presentase realmente un problema sin posible solución. Observó a John de manera detenida mientras lo preguntaba, esperando percatarse por lo menos de una mínima mueca de incomodidad, pero no hubo nada. Absolutamente nada a excepción de esa suave curvatura ladina en los finos labios de John, que muy para desgracia del ya desbocado latir de su corazón, se abrieron para darle la respuesta que pedía.  

— En lo absoluto. Soy bisexual, así que no tengo problema en tener una cita contigo, encanto — le aseguró John con galantería mientras le guiñaba un ojo, acción que hizo que un intenso carmín tiñera las mejillas de Sherlock al instante. 

Sherlock sabía cómo reaccionar a todo tipo de comentarios, ya fuesen esos faltos de gracia y que tan estúpidos le parecían, los que de verdad eran chistosos, lo que le exasperaban y hacían enojar, hasta incluso los que le hacían llorar, pero no a los que tenían como propósito halagarlo. Por eso mismo es que se encontró completamente mudo por aquellas palabras, en especial esa última, que juraría que jamás había escuchado para hacerle referencia. Sintió, junto con el calor creciente en sus mejillas, un suave cosquilleo en su vientre, como aquellas mariposas que Molly no se cansaba de mencionar cuando aseguraba que aquello era un síntoma de enamoramiento.  John sentía atracción por ambos sexos, y no sólo por ambos sexos sino por él... 

— Uh... yo no soy bisexual, a mí sólo... sólo me gustan los chicos... — murmuró con algo de timidez, sin tener aún por costumbre revelar abiertamente que era gay. John soltó otra suave risa por su respuesta, tomando una de las copas con agua que había en la mesa, alzándola en dirección a Sherlock para después decir: — Brindo por eso, sin dudas —. Sherlock frunció el ceño y preguntó: — ¿Por qué?

— Porque dudo que alguna chica quisiera ser tu novia. No creo que pudiesen soportar la idea de que poseas una belleza mayor que la de ellas — le explicó, dando un sorbo a su copa, pareciendo totalmente ajeno a lo que sus palabras causaban en Sherlock, quien ya sentía sus mejillas a punto de estallar con aquel intenso sonrojo que comenzaba a expandirse hasta sus orejas. — Dios, sólo mírate. Con esas mejillas sonrojadas eres aún más hermoso — agregó John, posando su codo sobre la mesa y acunado su barbilla en su mano, sin apartar su mirada del rostro ajeno. 

Sherlock no sabía qué decir. Pensaba incluso en la posibilidad de haberse caído al salir del taxi, haberse golpeado la cabeza y quedar inconsciente al instante porque John no podía ser simplemente real. Pero aún con aquel pensamiento rondando en su cabeza, se permitió reír por aquellas palabras. Tomó él su copa con agua y le dio un considerable trago, relamiendo sus labios después de beber para luego decir sin pensarlo: 

— Irene tenía razón... —. John alzó una ceja, delatando su duda sobre aquella tal Irene. Sherlock desestimó sus propias palabras al decir: — Es una amiga mía que me ha hecho pasarla mal con esto de la cita. Es la primera vez que hago esto y cuando le dije a ella y a su novia tu nombre, ella me dijo que yo era hombre muerto, además de expresarse al escribir "Ufff" — comentó con una suave sonrisa. 

— ¿Ufff? — preguntó John, frunciendo el ceño sin comprender del todo el significado de aquella expresión. — ¿Qué se supone que quiso decir con eso? 

Sherlock se río un poco más al encontrarse con que John se encontraba tan desconcertado como él cuando leyó aquello. 

— Al principio yo me quedé con la misma duda, créeme — le aseguró, dando otro sorbo a su copa. — Lo que pasa es que, sé que sonará raro, pero la forma en que lo escribió, me hizo creer que tu eras algún tipo loco o asesino en serie, más aún cuando me dijo que era hombre muerto. Pero ahora comprendo que lo decía porque considera que eres sexy o atractivo — explicó. Muy al contrario de lo que esperaba Sherlock, John se mantuvo ligeramente serio ante aquella aclaración, pero también con un aire de picardía en su mirada. Y Sherlock estaba a punto de saber el por qué. 

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál fue tú primera impresión al verme? Y quiero la verdad — replicó, recargándose contra el respaldo del asiento, cruzándose de brazos y sin apartar su mirada de Sherlock, quien tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo de repente la garganta reseca. Miró a John con algo de nerviosismo y boqueó un par de veces para después responder: 

— Uh, bueno... yo... creo que eres atractivo y... y que cualquier chica moriría por tener tu atención... creo... — titubeó, limpiándose la suave capa de sudor en sus manos sobre la tela de sus pantalones. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel chico, al que no tenía siquiera una hora de conocer, le pusiese tan nervioso de un momento a otro con una simple pregunta? John sonrió de manera ladina y se enderezó de nuevo, recargándose ligeramente sobre la mesa y arrastrando fuera de sus labios la palabra  _"No"._ Sherlock se congeló por completo en su asiento, sin comprender qué significaba aquel repentino cambio. Pero entonces John prosiguió:

— Te he preguntado tu primera impresión al verme, no lo que crees de mi apariencia en este momento. Dime, ¿qué pasó por tu mente cuando me viste? Y si eres sincero, yo lo seré contigo diciéndote lo que yo pensé al verte — prometió. 

Sherlock sintió que el carmín reptaba de nuevo hasta sus mejillas. No quería decirlo, de verdad que no quería pues sabía que corría el riesgo de quedar como un tonto al decir lo que había pensado cuando había visto a John por primera vez, pero lo cierto era que las ganas por saber qué había pensado John de él, le importaban más, por lo que, sin mirar a John y jugando con el borde de su camisa para vencer la vergüenza, comenzó a decir: 

— Cuando... cuando te vi, pensé que tú... que tú eres increíblemente sexy y que... eres el sueño de toda adolescente... — reveló por fin, queriendo desaparecer al instante en aquel momento. Espero recibir una broma o risa por parte de John, pero muy para su sorpresa y desconcierto, mientras alzaba la mirada y la fijaba de nuevo en John, se encontró con que estaba sonriendo, pero no de esa manera que había hecho en un principio, sin esa picardía o galantería que antes le había hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago. No. En ese momento sonreía con lo que a Sherlock le parecía incluso algo de ternura. 

— Vaya... ¿sabes que viniendo de ti eso significa muchísimo, cierto? — le preguntó, aunque en verdad no esperase respuesta, agregando después: — Me siento como todo un  _sex symbol_ ahora mismo — soltó una suave risa y dejó escapar un suave suspiro, recargándose de nuevo contra el respaldo del sillón mientra decía: — Bien. Un trato es un trato. Es mi turno de decirte lo que he pensado yo cuando te vi — movió su mano en dirección a Sherlock, indicándole que se acercara. — Ven, siéntate aquí para poder decírtelo — instó. Sherlock se quedó quieto, parpadeando con insistencia y sin comprender por qué es que John quería hacer tal cosa. ¿Por qué simplemente no decirlo sin rodeos como él hizo? Pero entonces John prosiguió: — Venga, que no voy a morderte. A menos que tú quieras — le aseguró, guiñándole de nuevo un ojo. Sherlock se estremeció por completo, sintiendo cómo el calor que había teñido sus mejillas migraba de golpe también hasta sus orejas, pero siguió sin moverse, haciendo que John, risueño, le explicase: — Te lo diría en voz alta, no me importa, pero no creo que quieras que los demás escuchen algo que se supone que es entre nosotros — palpó el respaldo del asiento donde tenía su mano extendida y se quedó mirando a Sherlock, esperando a ver cuál es que sería por fin su respuesta. 

Sherlock tragó saliva con dificultad, estando nervioso por la indicación de acortar la distancia entre ellos, pero también con la duda de que era aquello que John deseaba que quedase más entre ellos. Por lo que, al final, comenzó a recorrerse en los asientos, acercándose a ese brazo que parecía esperarle para estrecharle contra el cuerpo de John en cualquier segundo. Sin apartar un solo segundo su mirada del rostro de John, Sherlock terminó por quedar junto a su costado. John le sonrió y con lentitud se inclinó más contra Sherlock, a la vez que con un suave roce de sus dedos, apartó algunos de los sedosos rizos de Sherlock de sobre su oreja para comenzarle a susurrar: 

— Lo primero que noté en ti, es que tienes unos hermosos y celestes ojos, Sherlock... Hermosos como los de nadie más... — el suave respirar de John contra el cuello de Sherlock lo hizó estremecer por completo, obligándolo a acallar un suave gemido que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios mientras que John continuaba diciendo: —... Después he visto esos increíbles labios de Cupido que tienes... tan rosados y carnosos... — John rozó su labio inferior contra el lóbulo de Sherlock, arrancando de este un suave jadeo. —... y tu cuello, Sherlock... Dios, ese hermoso, largo y blanco cuello... —. Sherlock sintió que un escalofrío placentero le recorría por completo al sentir la caricia de los dedos de John sobre su cuello, acariciando uno de sus costados hasta su clavícula y regresando hasta el delineado de su mandíbula. — ¿Nunca han besado tu hermoso cuello, Sherlock? Por favor dime que no... dime que nunca han puesto sus sucios labios en algo tan hermoso y puramente blanco... — susurró John, besando con suavidad ese punto bajo la oreja de Sherlock, quien en respuesta hizo amago de querer apartarse, pero los dedos de John, antes en su cuello, lo asieron con firmeza de la cintura, evitando que se apartase. John apartó sólo sus labios del cuello de Sherlock, quien sintió cada vello en su piel erizado. — Shh... shh... shh... ¿a dónde vas Sherlock? — le preguntó, chasqueando la lengua de manera desaprobatoria. Sherlock se tensó por completo, con su corazón latiendo desbocado y al borde del infarto. La brusca cercanía de John contra él estaba desarmándolo y los dedos en su cintura se encajaron con fiereza en su piel. Estaba petrificado. — Dime que te suelte, Sherlock... dime que lo haga y lo haré... sabes que lo haré, pero necesito que me lo digas, que de verdad me lo digas porque así lo deseas... — susurró áspero John, sin hacer ningún otro intento por tocar a Sherlock de una forma que pudiese haber resultado incómoda para él. 

Sherlock podía escuchar el fuerte latir de su corazón contra sus propios oídos, perdido por completo en la sensación del cuerpo de John tan cerca de él, con su mano aferrada a su cuerpo de manera tan posesiva. La duda de si es que aquello debía alarmarle, rondó por su cabeza una y otra vez. Quería huir, no lo iba a negar, pero no porque aquello estuviese siendo demasiado, sino porque estaba confundido por las reacciones que estaba teniendo su cuerpo ante aquellas palabras, que sabía de sobra que muy en el fondo quería seguir escuchando. La voz de John volvió a sonar contra su oído, repitiendo de nuevo sus palabras antes dichas sobre su libertad. Sherlock se debatió una última vez contra sus propios pensamientos de huida y los de curiosidad, saliendo nuevamente victoriosa su curiosidad. John supo de su respuesta sin necesidad de hablar. Se acercó de nuevo a Sherlock, tomó la mano de finos y largos dedos que descansaba sobre el regazo de Sherlock y se la llevó a los labios, besando los bellos dedos que la conformaban mientras decía: 

— Tus manos, Sherlock... tus manos también atrajeron mi atención... son tan hermosas y delicadas, como una bella rosa del más hermoso jardín. Tan delicadas y suaves... Dios, Sherlock... mataría por poder sentirlas el día que yo quisiera, donde yo quisiera... — susurró. Sherlock se había quedado completamente en blanco, con la respiración agitada y las mariposas en su estómago revoloteando alocadas en su vientre. Observó atónito cómo John bajaba lentamente su mano y la posaba sobre su propia entrepierna. La dureza que Sherlock sintió en aquella zona hizo que sintieran un suave tirón en la ingle. John gruñó contra su oído y prosiguió, diciendo: — Un minuto, Sherlock... necesito un sólo minuto para conseguir tenerte sobre mi cama temblando y rogando porque te toque... Un solo minuto y te juro que jamás... nunca más, volverás a sentir tal placer con nadie más, Sherlock. He pensado en ello cuando te vi... en cómo luciría tu hermoso cuerpo completamente desnudo sobre las sábanas igual de blancas que tu piel... —. Sherlock sintió cómo su mano era usada para frotar y acariciar sobre los jeans de John aquella prominente polla que amenazaba con hacer trizas la tela y quedar libre por fin, bajo la atenta mirada de Sherlock, que sin percatarse había comenzado a ejercer una muy suave presión sobre aquel bulto.  Su propia pollita había terminado por responder a toda aquella situación, pero temía incluso hacer cualquier cosa por no querer que John se enterase de aquello. Perdido como estaba, no logró percatarse de que John, sin permiso alguno, se movió ágilmente y estampó sus labios contra los suyos, tomándole por sorpresa pero a la vez recolectando de sus labios aquel dulce e inocente gemido que escapaba de sus labios vírgenes.  

Sintió la mano de John aferrarse a su nuca y profundizar el beso, mismo al que él, con la inexperiencia que tenía por montones, intentaba corresponder, fallando mediocremente, pero que aquello no parecía importarle a John, pues así como robaba la virginidad de aquellos dulces labios, quería tomar toda pureza e inocencia en ese ángel que gemía contra sus labios de manera queda y temblaba contra su cuerpo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry xD Here comes the smut <3 <3 <3


	5. Chapter 5

— Mphf... — profirió Sherlock contra aquellos labios demandantes y experimentados que le robaban el aliento en suaves y tímidos gemidos. Las manos de John se había deslizado hasta su cintura, atrayéndolo más contra él, contra el calor de su cuerpo, tan intenso como el que nunca antes había sentido. Aquellos labios que antes sólo había podido describir como finos, ahora tenían en su listado de descripción la palabra  _gloriosos._ Sherlock era inteligente en todo tipo de materia y ámbito, pero en el del contacto cuerpo con cuerpo, era un auténtico desastre. Movió sus labios con torpeza sobre los de John, mordiendo sin querer en ocasiones los labios ajenos. Sus manos habían dejado de estar en sus costados y habían emprendido su viaje hacia el pecho de John, en su camisa, en su cuello, en su rostro, no tenía idea de dónde es que debía posarlas, o es que era su propio cuerpo el que demandaba tocar todo a la vez porque se sentía tan bien. 

Entre aquel morreo, Sherlock sintió una de las manos de John abandonar su cintura y aferrarla a su muñeca izquierda, guiando su mano de nuevo hacia la entrepierna de John en una silenciosa indicación de que usase esos largos y finos dedos para estimular su polla por sobre aquellos confines de ropa. Con algo de inseguridad, Sherlock comenzó a frotar aquel bulto con suavidad, gimiendo por la sensación que aquella acción le brindaba más a él que a John, que se limitaba solamente a gruñir quedamente contras sus labios. Sherlock parecía haber aprendido los movimientos de aquellos gloriosos labios y comenzó a imitarlos, consiguiendo que sus labios por fin se conectasen de manera apropiada para disfrutar plenamente de aquel beso que, si bien les estaba dejando sin aire, no querían finalizar. Pero aquello no duró mucho tiempo más así pues, con lo irresistible que había resultado ser Sherlock para John, no tardó en querer sentir más de aquel exquisito ser que temblaba como un indefenso gatito bajo la lluvia. Llevó su mano a la entrepierna de Sherlock, sintiendo de manera casi imperceptible cómo aquel hermoso chico estaba igual de duro que él, pero la respuesta de Sherlock fue sin dudas algo que no esperaba. 

— Ungh — chilló Sherlock con suavidad, apartándose de inmediato de los labios de John, completamente sonrojado, con la respiración agitada y los labios rojos y brillantes. Miró a John con cierto reproche mientras mantenía sus piernas juntas y sus manos cruzadas cuidadosamente sobre su entrepierna. John frunció el ceño, sin comprender nada. Hacía un momento estaban comiéndose a besos, tocándose sin descaro alguno y al siguiente Sherlock le miraba como si fuese un violador. Sherlock, por más desarmado e indefenso que se sentía en aquel momento, logró notar cómo es que, tras ese ceño fruncido que John le mostraba, había una pizca de preocupación. No quería hacerle creer que le había hecho daño, que tenía algún tipo de problema psicológico o que aquello se trataba ya de un trauma, por lo que rápidamente aclaró: — No... No pienses mal, es sólo que yo... jamás... jamás había hecho nada de esto... — reveló, bajando la mirada, avergonzado por su notoria inexperiencia. 

— Lo sé — afirmó John de manera casual, tomando un poco del agua que quedaba en su copa que tras ese trago quedó vacía. Sherlock alzó la mirada, entre confundido e incrédulo, respondiendo:  **—** ¿L-Lo sabes? —. John soltó una suave risa en lo que a Sherlock le pareció un intento por aligerar la tensión que parecía decidida a instalarse entre ellos. — Sí.  Lo sé porque besas realmente mal, encanto — respondió sin tapujos, riéndose de nuevo. Se relamió los labios y Sherlock no supo si reír o avergonzarse por aquella crítica, pero al final optó con dedicarle una suave sonrisa a John. 

— Pero lo cierto es que tus labios son tan exquisitos que me importa un carajo si te pasas toda la noche mordiéndome — admitió John, guiñándole de nuevo un ojo. Sherlock se sonrojó de manera encantadora ante aquellas palabras, escuchando de nuevo a John decir, esta vez con la misma aspereza con la que minutos antes le había hecho tiritar: — Quizá no sepas besar, pero sí que sabes exactamente dónde tocar — se recargó contra el respaldo del sillón y separó sus piernas sin preocupación alguna, mostrando a Sherlock que a pesar de aquella abrupta separación y burlas, John seguía notablemente duro. Sherlock sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre y cómo su pollita daba un respingo en los confines de su ropa. Ambos tenían evidencia notoria de que se encontraban en el mismo estado de excitación, y que, a menos que decidiesen por "accidente" echarse el agua encima en un intento por bajar la erección y parecer que acababan de mojar los pantalones, no tenían mayor opción que encargarse del  _problema._

En aquel momento, como si fuese le destino quien tenía deparado que les descubrieran y dejaran en vergüenza, el hombre que le había llamado a Sherlock el día anterior, se acercó a la mesa y con una suave e ignorante sonrisa, les preguntó: — ¿Les gustaría pedir algo para beber o para comer?, ¿algo en especial? —. Sherlock estaba completamente tenso, sabiendo que sus mejillas teñidas de carmín le delataban sin piedad. John, muy por el contrario, seguía sentado en la misma posición, mirando fijamente al hombre para después preguntarle: 

— ¿Dónde están los baños, amigo? —. Sherlock abrió los ojos por completo, preguntándose si es que John al final se atrevería a hacer  _aquello_ en el baño de un restaurante en el que seguramente entraban y salían personas a cada momento del baño, ya fuese de hombres o de mujeres. El hombre, sin notar absolutamente nada raro en aquella simple pregunta, le respondió amablemente: — El servicio para hombres está al fondo y a la izquierda, en la puerta ocre. 

John le dedicó al hombre la sonrisa más falsa que Sherlock había visto en su vida y enseguida respondió: — Muchas gracias. Mi chico no se siente muy bien y me parece que lo mejor será que lo acompañe al baño en caso de que deba vomitar o algo por el estilo. No quiero que por nada del mundo haga un desastre en tan cómodos sillones, mi estimado amigo, mucho menos en su mesa — mintió, con tal facilidad que hizo que Sherlock se sintiese ligeramente raro. El hombre mostró una enorme sorpresa ante aquello y de inmediato se apartó del camino. 

— Vayan, vayan. Si este jovencito hace tal cosa, el cobro por dejar todo como nuevo será demasiado — los apuró el hombre, marchándose después mientras vociferaba algunas palabras que Sherlock logró identificar como Italiano a uno de sus ayudantes en la cocina. 

— Bien. Tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que el sujeto realmente se alarme y quiera saber a fondo si es que te encuentras realmente mal — comentó John, poniéndose de pie y pasando su mano por sobre su prominente entrepierna, reajustando la posición de su polla dolorosamente presionada contra la bragueta de su pantalón. — Vamos — instó a Sherlock, apuntando con su cabeza en dirección al baño. 

Sherlock lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta, replanteándose de nuevo si es que aquello estaba realmente pasando o si es que era un sueño. John lo miraba fijamente, alzando una ceja mientras le esperaba. Sherlock notó que al parecer no tenía intención alguna de marcharse solo al baño. Por lo que, con el corazón latiendo desesperado dentro de su pecho, Sherlock se puso de pie, tiró de los bordes de su camisa para cubrirse un poco y unirse a John, quien muy para su sorpresa le tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Sintió un escalofrío que lo recorrió por completo y aquel pinchazo de adrenalina que según él creía que se asimilaría a la que un ladrón siente cuando está a punto de asaltar un banco. Era inexplicable, peligroso e increíblemente excitante. Se dejó arrastras por John hasta el baño, con aquella puerta de color ocre tan fea. Se adentraron al lugar con las respiraciones agitadas, como si hubiesen corrido una maratón. Y de la nada, tras cerrar la puerta, John exclamó de manera moderada: 

— Caballeros, lamentamos la molestia pero hemos sido advertidos de una posible fuga de gas y es necesario evacuar el lugar lo antes posible —. Sherlock frunció el ceño, sin comprender nada, hasta que John, con una sonrisa entre ladina y burlona, le empujó contra uno de los lavamanos y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación. Sherlock mantuvo los ojos abiertos por un momento, presa aún del shock por no saber qué diablos pasaba. Pero tan pronto como John comenzó a acariciar de nuevo su cuerpo, sin reparos o dudas, comprendió que aquello no había sido más que un falso aviso para asegurarse de que estaban solos. Comprendido aquello, se permitió disfrutar de aquel beso que, para gusto suyo y sorpresa más que agradable para John, comenzó a responder adecuadamente. Aferró esta vez sus manos a las mejillas de John, mientras que las ajenas se paseaban por su espalda baja hasta sus nalgas, mismas que sintió ser apretujadas con fiereza para después ser levantado y sentado sobre el lavamanos, sin que los labios de John abandonasen los suyos. 

— Sácame la polla — ordenó John entre besos desesperados que comenzó a repartir contra la mandíbula de Sherlock, por su cuello y parte de su clavícula al descubierto. Sherlock gimió de manera aguda ante aquella orden y reparto de besos hambrientos en su pálida piel nunca antes marcada o besada. Se sentía en la gloria, con aquel manojo de sensaciones agolpándose en su vientre bajo y en su pollita imposiblemente dura. Deslizó sus manos por el pecho de ajeno, ciñendo sus dedos al par de botones en el pantalón de John, quien se dio a la tarea de besar su pulcra piel mientras desabotonaba su camisa con tortuosa lentitud. Cuando logró deshacer tanto los botones como la bragueta de John, Sherlock no supo cómo proseguir, limitándose solamente a seguir gimiendo, con sus manos ahora aferradas a la chaqueta de John, quien tras dejar al descubierto una considerable parte de aquel hermoso lienzo en blanco que era el pecho de Sherlock, se dio a la tarea de lamer sus rosadas aureolas, rozando con su lengua los pequeños pezones. Sherlock arqueó la espalda contra el espejo sobre el lavamanos, aferrándose con una mano a éste. Empujó su pelvis contra el vientre de John, encontrándose con que aquel movimiento le brindó una exquisita fricción a su pollita, haciéndole estremecer por completo y expresar su placer con otro agudo gemido. 

— Dios... Cada vez que haces eso me pones la polla más dura, Sherlock... Eres increíblemente delicioso y sensual. Sólo puedo pensar en metértela y correrme dentro de ese apretado agujerito que debes tener... — jadeó John, dándose a la tarea de usar sus manos para desabotonar el pantalón de Sherlock y poder  _¡por fin!_ , descubrir otra exquisita parte de aquel hermoso ser. Durante aquella acción, continuó lamiendo y mordiendo con suavidad los ya erectos pezones de Sherlock, que parecía luchar por querer recuperar la respiración, con su espalda contra el espejo tras él y su cabeza echada hacia atrás, dejando a completa disposición de John ese hermoso y blanco cuello que se moría por marcar con sus dientes, pero sabía que con lo delicada que era aquella hermosa criatura que temblaba frente a él, aquello no sería buena idea por lo que, una vez que logró deshacer los botones y bragueta de Sherlock, tomó sus piernas y las asió a su cintura, tomando después con delicadeza a Sherlock por la cintura y acercándolo más a él, alineando sus pollas, una libre y otra, la suya, aún aprisionada entre su ropa. — Mírame, Sherlock... mírame — demandó, tomándolo por la nuca para que Sherlock apoyase su frente contra la suya y aquel contacto visual necesario en aquel momento por fin se hiciera. Sherlock se sentía mareado, como si acabase de tomar algo que no debía y aquello estuviese ocasionando reacciones raras en su cuerpo. Escuchaba la voz de John lejana, como si le arrullase. Abrió los ojos y los fijó en los de John, arqueando sus propias cejas, pareciendo ligeramente adormilado. 

— John... — susurró en un jadeo, presionando torpemente sus labios contra los de John. — Tócame... tócame, por favor... — le imploró, pasando sus manos por sobre los hombros de John para aferrarse a él, ocultando su rostro contra la coyuntura del hombro y cuello de John quien, derritiéndose por la dulzura de su pronto a ser amante, no dudó un sólo segundo en hacer caso de aquel pedido. Hundió sus dedos en los bordes del pantalón de Sherlock a ciegas y tiró con algo de fuerza de ellos, gruñendo entre dientes por aquellos benditos y ajustados pantalones, hasta que logró bajarlos a la mitad de los muslos de Sherlock junto con su ropa interior. Besó el cuello de Sherlock a su alcance y susurró: — Mírame, Sherlock... quiero ver tu rostro mientras te toco, quiero recordar esas hermosas facciones delatando tu placer bajo el tacto de mis manos... Mírame, Sherlock... —. Pero Sherlock no lo hizo, se aferró con mayor firmeza a su cuello y ocultó más su rostro, diciendo casi con una voz infantil: — No... No quiero, es demasiado vergonzoso... 

John, desconcertado y sin haber entendido del todo aquellas palabras, frunció el ceño, hasta que cayó en cuenta de cuál es que podría ser el posible problema o motivo de vergüenza para Sherlock. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, sin siquiera intentar apartar a Sherlock. Y entonces la vio. Sherlock tenía una pequeña y hermosa pollita pálida y rosada que se alzaba completamente erecta sobre una cama de vellos azabaches que contrastaban bellamente con la palidez de su piel. Aquel descubrimiento, lejos de incitar la burla en John, le llenó de una enorme ternura por Sherlock. Era perfecto, y así se lo quería hacer saber, por lo que, mientras filtraba su mano derecha entre sus cuerpos y empuñaba la dulce y pequeña pollita de Sherlock, susurró: — Eres hermoso, Sherlock... jodidamente hermoso y dulce... Y tu pollita... Dios. Es tan encantadora como todo tú —. Sherlock se tensó cuando sintió la mano de John comenzar a moverse. Un fuerte cosquilleo se hizo sentir en su vientre, al igual que un fuerte calor que se extendía por toda esa zona. Las palabras de John le hicieron gemir quedamente contra su cuello. Nunca antes en su vida había sentido la necesidad de tocarse, ni siquiera por la curiosidad que todo adolescente de su edad tenía, y fue por ello mismo que, mientras sentía cómo la mano de John acariciaba su corta longitud con rapidez y rozaba con su pulgar la pequeña hendidura en el glande, su capacidad de controlar tal estímulo fue tan poca que en menos de un minuto se encontraba gimiendo sonoramente y expulsando chorro tras chorro de su espeso esperma contra la camisa de John, que le sujetó con fuerza contra su pecho, reconfortándolo con suaves palabras que Sherlock jamás creyó escucharía ser dichas para él. Todo su cuerpo se agitaba con violencia mientras se aferraba con brazos y piernas al cuerpo de John, gimiendo y casi al borde de las lágrimas por tan potente sensación. 

Para cuando fue capaz de recuperar la conciencia, se encontró con que John estaba acariciando su espalda con suavidad, sosteniéndole aún contra su pecho. Había un poco de humedad sobre la chaqueta de John en la parte de su hombro, revelando que en efecto no solo la sensación del casi llanto se había presentado. Tal había sido la magnitud de aquel primer orgasmo, que le había hecho perderse por completo. Con la timidez recuperada, susurró: — Lo siento... Lo siento mucho... Yo... se supone que... — intentó disculparse por lo que acababa de pasar, pero John lo silenció al instante, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda. 

— Está bien, Sherlock... todo está bien... Sé que ha sido la primera vez que haces esto, pero quiero que sepas que ha sido lo más hermoso que he presenciado en toda mi vida... Ha sido hermoso y dulce, como tú... — susurró, girando un poco su rostro para después besar la mejilla cálida de Sherlock. — Déjame ayudarte a reacomodar tu ropa... — pidió, apartando una de sus manos en su espalda, moviéndose sólo un poco para poder hacer el intento de subir de nuevo la ropa de Sherlock, pero esté le detuvo. 

— Espera... John, tú... tú no has... — aventuró tras sentir que la polla de John seguía aún inmensamente dura contra su cuerpo. 

— No importa, me encargaré de ello en cuanto te dejé de nuevo en la mesa y pida algo para que comas y bebas — murmuró, haciendo de nuevo otro intento por subirle la ropa, pero esta vez Sherlock le interrumpió de nuevo al apartarse y mirarlo a los ojos para después decir: — Quiero que lo hagas... Por favor, de verdad quiero hacerlo... — le aseguró, pero no obtuvo mayor respuesta de John que una suave sonrisa y un dulce beso en sus labios para después decirle: — Estás loco si crees que voy a hacerte mío en el baño de un restaurante. Si vas a ser mi chico, voy a asegurarme de hacer de tu primera vez algo que quieras recordar por el resto de tu vida, Sherlock — prometió, acariciando sus mejillas. Sherlock lo miró fijamente pero con suavidad, tratando de asimilar aquellas palabras que John acaba de decirle. No sólo estaba esa negación a hacerle suyo, sino que John acaba de pedirle ser  _su chico_ de manera indirecta. Si aquello era lo que de verdad Sherlock pensaba, debía cerciorarse.

— Quieres… ¿quieres que sea tu chico? — preguntó sin apartar su mirada. John río quedamente y pasó su pulgar por sobre el labio inferior de Sherlock, respondiendo: — Por supuesto que sí. Si es lo que quieres, por supuesto… — alzó una ceja de manera interrogativa hacia Sherlock, que al haberse quedado mudo, sólo consiguió asentir a modo de respuesta.

— Estupendo… Estupendo, Sherlock… sé… sé que no me conoces en lo absoluto, pero una vez que salgamos de aquí hablaremos hasta que el lugar deba cerrar. Nos conoceremos y… Dios… Sherlock, te juro que seré el mejor novio que jamás hayas tenido. Lo prometo — susurró, tomando a Sherlock de las mejillas y besándolo con dulzura. Sherlock correspondió a aquel beso con algo de torpeza aún y el insistente pero ya más calmo cosquilleo en su vientre. Tenía un novio. Su primer novio…

Compartieron un par de tímidos besos más, hasta que Sherlock apartó sus labios de los de John para insistir de nuevo al pedirle: — John, quiero… quiero ayudar con… con tu… — titubeó, bajando la mirada para ver el bulto en la entrepierna de John, quien tras aquellas palabras respondió: — De acuerdo... Puedes ayudarme con algo que… que desde hace algo de tiempo he querido intentar… — miró a Sherlock a los ojos y preguntó: — ¿Confías en mí?

Sherlock guardó silencio un momento, sin negarse a sí mismo que sentía cierto miedo por lo que John tuviese en mente, pero no porque fuese malo, sino por terminar siendo incapaz de hacer algo que a John le interesaba. Al final, mordiendo sus labios, respondió: — Sí, John…

John le sonrió y lo besó de nuevo, con la misma delicadeza que antes. Se apartó un poco y se bajó sus propios pantalones y ropa interior, dejando libre por fin aquella polla enhiesta que se alzaba obscena contra su vientre cubierto por aquella camisa de cuadros que había recibido la anterior descarga de su dulce amante. Sherlock no supo cómo sentirse, pues se debatía entre mostrarse enormemente avergonzado por el daño a la ropa de su novio, o inmensamente sorprendido y sonrojado por lo más que notoriamente bien dotado que estaba John. Al final su sonrojo tomó completo control de él sin permiso alguno. Observó la polla de John por un par de segundos, hasta que John interrumpió su apreciación al decir:

— Te dejaría mirarla todo el día, cielo. Pero el tiempo corre y si de verdad quieres ayudarme con ella, hay que hacerlo cuanto antes o el dueño querrá saber qué pasa en el baño — le recordó, tomándose a sí mismo en mano para masturbarse un poco, aligerando ese dolor que comenzaba ya a sentir. Sherlock espabiló al instante, sonrojándose aún más, pero respondiendo: — Sí, claro. Yo… uhm… ¿qué debo hacer? — miró a John, esperando una indicación que de inmediato recibió.

— Recárgate contra el espejo un poco, sin hacer presión. Sólo quiero que lo hagas de forma que te sea posible alzar tus piernas y sostenerlas contra tu pecho. Así… — explicó mientras volvía a acercarse y tomaba las piernas de Sherlock para alzarlas y dejar al descubierto ese pequeño y apretado botón entre los glúteos de Sherlock, que ante aquella acción sintió que el calor en sus mejillas se expandía hasta sus orejas.

— Oh Dios… — jadeó John al tener aquel primer plano tan íntimo de Sherlock, pero no era el momento, no en aquel lugar. Se obligó a recobrar la compostura e indicar a Sherlock: — Abraza tus piernas contra tu pecho, justo… Dios, Sherlock… justo así… — susurró, relamiéndose los labios por la anticipación que ya le estaba volviendo loco. Sherlock hizo lo que le pedía, rodeando sus piernas por la parte trasera de sus muslos, sintiéndose obscenamente expuesto y más que desnudo como estaba. Su mirada seguía fija en John, quien podía notar que a leguas que respiraba ya con algo de dificultad. Se removió un poco, presionando su fláccida pollita contra su vientre.

— Perfecto… Perfecto, Sherlock… Dios… si tan sólo pudieses verte ahora mismo, Sherlock… — apreció John, llevando su mano a su boca para depositar algo de saliva en ella y llevarla después a su polla, misma que embadurnó con su saliva. Tomó con firmeza su polla y se acercó a Sherlock, que no paraba de mirarle, entre curioso y nervioso. Y entonces, Sherlock sintió cómo la polla de John era presionada entre sus piernas, exactamente por sobre sus testículos. No comprendía qué es lo que John hacía, hasta que sintió cómo gran parte de la longitud de aquella polla atravesaba apretada barrera de sus piernas. Dejó escapar un suave jadeo y alzó de nuevo la mirada, fijándola en John que había cerrado los ojos y tenía sus labios ligeramente separados, profiriendo un áspero gruñido al terminarse de empujar en aquellas suaves piernas que estimulaban su polla de manera divina.

— Oh Dios, Sherlock… eres increíble, cielo… Maravilloso… — halagó, comenzando a empujar en un lento vaivén sus caderas contra las piernas de Sherlock. Posó sus manos en la parte trasera de las rodillas de Sherlock y comenzó a embestir contra él, haciéndolo con movimientos cortos y profundos, permitiendo a Sherlock deleitarse con la vista de cómo la polla de John desaparecía y reaparecía entre sus piernas, rozando a la vez su pollita y manchándola con su pre-semen. Sherlock gemía quedamente de nuevo, ligeramente avergonzado por el sonido que sus pieles comenzaban a hacer cada que John se empujaba por completo. Observó cómo un hilo de pre-semen guindaba de la polla de John, regándose en su pollita y entre sus piernas. Las embestidas de John se estaban volviendo más bruscas y rápidas mientras jadeaba, agitado y completamente perdido en la exquisita sensación que aquello le brindaba, pensando en que si aquello se sentía gloriosamente bien, estar dentro de Sherlock debería ser cómo tocar el cielo. Pensó en su ahora dulce novio, tendido sobre su cama, con sus piernas separadas para él, jadeando su nombre e implorándole por tomarlo. No iba a soportar mucho más. Enterró sus dedos en la blanca y suave piel de Sherlock y comenzó a embestir de manera errática, gruñendo como un animal en celo. Hasta que por fin aquellas corrientes eléctricas le recorrieron desde la base de su espina dorsal, le hicieron apretar con fuerza la carne de Sherlock y terminar por correrse con un largo chorro de semen que salió disparado hasta la barbilla de Sherlock y por toda su camisa de seda morada. Sherlock dio un respingo por tal acción inesperada y notó como John seguía empujando tres veces más hasta vaciarse por completo sobre su camisa.

Ambos guardaron silencio después de aquello, con John tratando de regularizar su respiración, su corazón latiendo desbocado y su frente ligeramente perlada en sudor. Sherlock, por su parte, estaba terriblemente sonrojado, sin saber cómo reaccionar, hasta que John se apartó de contra su cuerpo, se subió la ropa interior y pantalones y volvió a rehacerlos.

— Dios, eso fue increíble. ¿No lo crees? — preguntó, alzando la mirada para enseguida abrir los ojos por completo al ver el desastre que se escurría por el cuello de Sherlock. — Oh por Dios, lo siento… Lo siento, Sherlock, no sabía… no se suponía que… Dame un segundo… — se adentró a uno de los cubículos y tomó algo de papel higiénico para después regresar y ver qué Sherlock seguía en la misma posición, mirándolo completamente sonrojado. — Oh tú… Dios. Sherlock, vas a ser mi maldita perdición — se acercó a él y le indicó que soltase sus piernas, posándose entre ellas para tomar el papel y limpiar la barbilla y cuello de Sherlock, junto con el resto de su descarga en su camisa. — De verdad que lo siento mucho, Sherlock. Nunca… nunca antes había eyaculado de tal forma… era sólo… ya sabes, como… como… — comenzó a titubear mientras seguía limpiando las manchas que de ninguna manera saldrían de aquella camisa, pero Sherlock le detuvo con un suave susurró.

— John, está bien… No pasa nada, me ha… me ha gustado… — admitió con una tímida sonrisa. John alzó la mirada y la fijó en él, confundido.

— ¿D-De verdad? ¿Te ha gustado lo que… lo que he hecho al final? — preguntó, parpadeando con insistencia.

— Me ha gustado todo, John… — respondió, bajando del lavamanos para reacomodarse la ropa, sin dejar que aquella pequeña sonrisa desapareciera de sus labios. — Pero… no sé cómo ocultaré esto… — murmuró con una mueca mientras veía las partes oscurecidas en su camisa.

— Toma mi chaqueta — dijo de inmediato John mientras se la quitaba. — Úsala y para nuestra segunda cita me la regresas — le indicó, extendiéndosela.

Sherlock la tomó con una expresión atónita, habiendo escuchando a John sugerir una segunda cita con él.

— ¿En serio? Tú… ¿quieres tener otra cita conmigo? — preguntó mientras se ponía la chaqueta y subía el cierre hasta casi llegar a su cuello, cubriendo todo rastro de lo pasado.

John le sonrió cálidamente. Se acercó a él y tras acariciar la mejilla de Sherlock, besó sus labios con lentitud, susurrando después: — Por supuesto que quiero una segunda cita contigo. Eres mi novio. Los novios tienen más de una cita.

Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez y se lavó las manos mientas John se apartaba la camisa a cuadros y se dejaba sólo la que había estado usando debajo. Tomó a Sherlock de la mano y salieron del baño para regresar a su mesa, donde el mismo tipo les esperaba con cara de preocupación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, muchacho? — le preguntó con seriedad. Sherlock miró en complicidad a John y después respondió: — Estoy más que perfecto. ¿Podríamos pedir algo para beber y comer? — preguntó, volviendo a tomar asiento, esta vez más cerca de John, quien le rodeó con su brazo y besó su mejilla.

El hombre frunció ligeramente el ceño pero al final les sonrío y asintió, marchándose para traerles la carta con el menú de aquella noche. Sherlock se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de John y ocultó su rostro contra el cuello de John, abrazándose a su cintura. John sonrió ante aquel gesto tan íntimo y besó los cabellos de Sherlock.

— Entonces… ¿qué piensas ahora de mí? — le preguntó en voz baja.

Sherlock ronroneó y frotó su nariz contra su cuello, murmurando:

— Pienso que eres el mejor novio del mundo, John… Mi novio.

John dejó escapar una suave risa y acarició el hombro de Sherlock, respondiéndole:

— Todo tuyo, Sherl. Todo tuyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... eso ha sido todo xD Espero que les haya gustado. Lo del smut no estaba planeando, pero al final no pudo quedar excluido xD  
> Gracias por leer :D


End file.
